18th Hunger Games Arena
To read the fanfiction- http://www.wattpad.com/story/6003914-the-girl-from-10 The 18th Hunger Games arena cantained an area with grass taller than most tributes,five sources of water. The tall helped small tributes hide easily but also was a threat since they weren't able to see anything beyond their location. Also, the arena was floating,something that no one was aware of and wasn't clearly visible. 'Bloodbath' The Cornuopia sat in a circular landstrip surrounded by a small ring of sweet water where the pedestals were.When the gong rang both tributes from District 4,Aquata and Azul, and the girl from District 12,Ember, jumped in the water. Isis sees that her district partner,Rancher, jumps as well and so does she. Rancher cleaves inserts a knife into the District 12. The male tribute from District 8 attacks Isis but Rancher shoots an arrow to his temple. As Rancher reaches his partner the boy from 7,Plank, throws an axe at them but it hits the Cornucopia. Rancher shoots an arrow at his leg and they escape.Isis finds other supplies while Rancher crosses the water. As she is about to flee the bumps into the girl from District 7 and kills her. Isis finally flees but comes across a girl's corpse while crossing the water. Rancher and her wait for the Careers as Gleam and Gem,the tributes from District 1, offered her for them to join the pack. It is known that after they all reunite that two tributes are still fighting. ''Dead tributes: Belie,the girl from 2 The boy from 3 The girl from 3 The girl from 5 The girl from 7 The boy from 8 The girl from 8 The boy from 11 The girl from 11 The boy from 12 'The Arena' ''Mutts: Acres-Ants red as blood with the rear end of a wasp, and it has six legs. They attack in colonies, they are so small and so many that when they find their victim its impossible to live. They bite until blood comes out and they release a venom that burns. Crocodile Mutts-''They have a long body and tail, intense red eyes and sharp teeth that pop out. Its unknown whether they have scales or not, but their color is lime green. ''Water: '' There were five sources of water in the arena. #The ring of water where the pedestals were, but it wasn't drunk because there was blood from tributes that were killed there. #A stream that surrounded the arena completely but it wasn't drinkable because the current was too strong although it wasn't visible. #A small lake where tall grass came out from the borders. The water was clean but the threat were the crocodile mutts that lived in it. #Something like a pond but it was the only clean water and with out threats. #Last, a deep puddle of salt water where electric eels. Just by touching the water the person could die from electrocution, what happened to Mortar,the boy from District 2. ''Places: '' The arena was filled with tall grass taller than most tributes,like Isis said, except in some places where there were forest trees and where there was no tall grass.There were also trails that the tributes used to walk through. 'Death Order' ''Bloodbath Deaths: Belie,the girl from 2 The boy from 3 The girl from 3 The girl from 5 The girl from 7 The boy from 8 The girl from 8 The boy from 11 The girl from 11 The boy from 12 ''Other Deaths: Aquata,the girl from 4 The boy from 5 The boy from 6 Mortar,the boy from 2 Rancher,the boy from 10 The girl from 9 Gem,the girl from 1 Gleam,the boy from 1 Ember,the girl from 12 The girl from 9 Plank,the boy from 7 The girl from 6 Azul,the boy from 4 '''Victor: Isis Oxen,the girl from 10'